


‘Ekahi, ‘Elua, ‘Ekolu

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Кэтрин знала, каким становится Стив, когда сильно чего-то хочет, но настолько отчаянно он не хотел никого, кроме Дэнни.





	‘Ekahi, ‘Elua, ‘Ekolu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [‘Ekahi, ‘Elua, ‘Ekolu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/197808) by [elise_509](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elise_509/pseuds/elise_509). 



> Бета volhinskamorda. Название — счет до трех по-гавайски.

**‘Ekahi**

Дэнни сидел на диване со Стивом.

Кэтрин тоже была там — приютилась сбоку, а перед ней на журнальном столике, как шеренга послушных солдат, выстроился ряд пустых пивных бутылок. Но она не сидела _со Стивом_. Не так, как Дэнни.

У Стива на лице играла непринужденная улыбка. Он немного перебрал. Они все, если честно, немного перебрали, и теперь сидели размякшие, расслабленные и слишком довольные, чтобы переживать за последствия.

Кэтрин чувствовала тепло в груди, приятную тяжесть в ногах. Она наклонилась вперед и встала, потратив чуть больше времени — только чуть, но все-таки больше, — чем обычно, на поиск равновесия. Широкая ладонь Стива легла ей на бедро для подстраховки, пальцы веером разошлись над строчкой заднего кармана джинсов. На мгновение Кэтрин закрыла глаза и пошатнулась навстречу опоре, позволяя усталости после долгого дня волной пройти через тело. Затем стряхнула ее, выпрямилась и улыбнулась через плечо.

— Принесу еще пива. Вам что-нибудь взять?

Чтобы размять затекшую спину, Кэтрин подтянулась. Взгляд Дэнни пробежался вверх и вниз по изгибу ее позвоночника, на долю секунды задержался на руке Стива и вернулся к экрану телевизора, где шел баскетбольный матч. Кэтрин успела заметить, что пальцы Дэнни дернулись, как если бы он хотел что-то взять, но сдерживался. Вряд ли этим «чем-то» была она.

Другая рука Стива лежала на спинке дивана, в миллиметрах от плеч Дэнни. Несмотря на уйму свободного места, они сидели рядом, почти прижимались бедрами. Занятно было наблюдать, как часто они неосознанно касались друг друга, пусть и всегда мимолетно, вскользь. Остальную часть времени их тела напоминали два магнита, насильно разделенные невидимой рукой. Их буквально тянуло друг к другу, и все до единого заряды, положительный и отрицательный, гудели у них под кожей. Кэтрин не представляла, как они выдерживали столько напряжения.

Должно быть, это невыносимо.

Оторвавшись от экрана, Стив лениво поднял на нее взгляд. Ему даже не нравился баскетбол, но он был поглощен игрой, потому что ею был поглощен Дэнни. Так мило. Впрочем, Стив всегда казался Кэтрин милым, это не новость. А новость — или, как минимум, информация, достойная бегущей строки под остальными ее мыслями, — в том, что _они_  милые. Оба. Как пара.

— Нет, порядок, — ответил Стив. Дэнни молча сделал жест рукой, одновременно похожий на «нет», «спасибо» и «заткнитесь, я смотрю». Взглянув на них последний раз, Кэтрин поплелась по коридору на кухню Стива. Она не чувствовала себя здесь как дома, но вполне привыкла к обстановке, чтобы ей было уютно. Ей нравилось знать, где Стив хранит запасные полотенца, и в каком ящике лежит столовое серебро. Ей нравилось знать, как пахнут подушки в спальне Стива.

Дэнни, возможно, и не знал о подушках, но ему известно все остальное и даже больше.

У него есть код безопасности от дома на тот случай, если Стив когда-нибудь начнет включать сигнализацию, только Стив не запирает дверь, а Дэнни… Дэнни не стучит. Обычно он просто заваливается без предупреждения с упаковкой пива и коробкой пиццы, и Стив спускает ему это с рук. Протест для галочки с еле сдерживаемой улыбкой — единственное возражение с его стороны.

Дэнни знает о тайнике в морозилке, где Стив хранит конфеты. Даже Кэтрин о нем не знала, пока однажды, зайдя в кухню, не застала Дэнни отправляющим в рот мятный леденец. Он смял в руке фантик, улыбнулся ей испачканными шоколадной глазурью губами и предложил тоже попробовать.

По догматам Cosmo, «Секса в большом городе» и прочих девичьих библий, которые Кэтрин всегда находила оскорбительными, ей бы следовало видеть в нем угрозу и даже ревновать. Дэнни метил ее территорию, как сказали бы некоторые, причем гораздо эффективнее, чем получалось у самой Кэтрин за более долгий срок. Но правда в том, что Стив не принадлежит ей, а она не хочет принадлежать кому-то вообще. Они просто время от времени одалживают друг друга, а затем возвращают на место в исходном состоянии. Обоих это устраивает, и Кэтрин довольна их соглашением. Ей нравится общество Стива, нравится его тело, и нравится, как он целуется.

А теперь она выяснила, что ей нравится, как он смотрит на Дэнни и как Дэнни смотрит на него в ответ.

Дэнни, в общем-то, не в ее вкусе. Невысокий, шумный, говорит слишком много, а его склонность преувеличивать и драматизировать не всегда веселит ее так же, как Стива. И хотя объективно она может назвать Дэнни привлекательным — красивые глаза, широкая грудь, превосходная задница, — ее не тянет к нему тем инстинктивным порывом, которым влечет к Стиву, его упругим мышцам и удивительно светлой улыбке.

Дэнни из тех парней, кто приходит с розами на первое свидание и открывает перед дамой двери. Он, вероятно, не только не забывает про День влюбленных, но и любит с размахом его отпраздновать. Он не похож на Стива — со Стивом у Кэтрин на первом свидании был секс в тесной кладовке, а о Дне влюбленных он знает, наверное, только то, что его отмечают в феврале.

Но если смотреть на Дэнни глазами Стива, то его суетливость начинала казаться милой, предсказуемость — очаровательной, а вспыльчивость — забавной. Кэтрин даже полюбила его дурацкие галстуки, потому что легко было заметить, как Стив обожал дразнить из-за них Дэнни.

Эмоционально и физически Дэнни напоминал сжатый пороховой заряд в стволе, готовый простым нажатием кнопки взорваться в ночном небе красочным фейерверком, а Стив… Стив больше походил на серебристый отблеск луны на гладкой темной воде, скрывающей на глубине опасные течения. По сути, в этом и заключалось их главное отличие: Дэнни требовал много, очень много, но не ожидал на самом деле получить всего, в то время как Стив почти ничего не требовал, но всё внутри него противилось отказу.

Может, поэтому наблюдать за ними было так волнующе. Кэтрин знала, каким становится Стив, когда сильно чего-то хочет, но настолько отчаянно он до сих пор не хотел никого, кроме Дэнни.

Ночью, когда она упадет в кровать его с ликером на языке и смехом на губах, то, возможно, будет думать о том, как Стив делал бы это с Дэнни. Возможно, ей захочется, чтобы Стив думал о том же. Возможно, она попробует заставить его выкрикнуть имя Дэнни, когда он будет кончать. Возможно, она увидит взрыв, когда медленно сгорающий фитиль, слишком длинный и витиеватый, наконец-то встретит заряд.

Кэтрин открыла холодильник и вздохнула от удовольствия, принесенного прохладным воздухом. Она распалилась от собственных мыслей, и если бы Стив или Дэнни сейчас зашли в кухню, то изнывающее желание внутри нее могло бы взять верх над здравым смыслом. Но не оно вызвало легкую дрожь в спине, когда Кэтрин оставила в сторону пиво и отошла от холодильника, чтобы достать вместо этого текилу и рюмки.

Она не боялась своих фантазий. Ей подойдет любой вариант — даже тот, где ее участие ограничится помощью с первым толчком. Но, управляемые или нет, столкновения всегда опасны. Кэтрин не хотела ненароком напакостить и сбежать. Было бы несправедливо окунуть Стива головой в омут, а затем бросить его разгребать последствия. В конце концов, им с Дэнни после этого каждый день вместе работать, а Кэтрин рано утром вернется на базу. Только ей удастся увернуться, если все закончится катастрофой.

Гоняя кругами текилу в бутылке, Кэтрин глубоко вздохнула, со звоном собрала рюмки в свободную руку и направилась обратно в гостиную. Стив и Дэнни уже расплылись по диванным подушкам, и, черт. Даже просто сидя рядом, они выглядели красиво. Стив был босым, в потертых джинсах, его выцветшая синяя футболка задралась, выставляя напоказ резинку боксеров как соблазнительную рекламу того, что находится ниже. Дэнни подрастерял свой привычный строгий вид еще в дверях, как только появился — расстегнул воротник, закатал рукава, оставил галстук в машине. Сейчас его брюки по-прежнему казались свежевыглаженными, и туфли до сих пор блестели, но рубашка немного помялась и больше не была заправлена за пояс. Волосы тоже слегка растрепались.

Кэтрин захотелось запустить в них пальцы и проверить, окажутся ли они на ощупь такими же мягкими, как на вид.

— Дэнни, каким ты пользуешься шампунем?

Ленивая мысль сорвалась с ее губ, и Дэнни со Стивом наконец заметили, что Кэтрин вернулась в комнату. Стив изогнул бровь, а Дэнни, казалось, был удивлен вопросом, но ответил:

— Э-э-э, тем, на который была скидка. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Просто интересно.

— Думаю, ей нравятся твои волосы, Дэнно, — заметил Стив. А потом протянул к голове Дэнни руку и расчесал его волосы пальцами. У Кэтрин екнуло в животе. Жест был завершен до того, как Дэнни успел отреагировать и отбить руку Стива в сторону.

— Ты охренел, Макгарретт? Эти волосы неприкосновенны. Я же твои не путаю, — сказал он, приглаживая на место непослушные пряди.

— Мои невозможно спутать, но если у тебя получится, обещаю не дуться, как примадонна, — подразнил Стив.

Кэтрин поставила бутылку на стол и, нагнувшись, дотянулась до его отросшего ежика.

— Еще как возможно. Видел бы ты его утром после сна. Очень сексуально.

Стив бросил на нее насмешливый взгляд, четко отзеркаливший взгляд Дэнни. Не будь Кэтрин так чертовски возбуждена, пошутила бы про их синхронность.

— Спасибо за ненужные подробности, — сказал Дэнни, словно и правда смутился, хотя Кэтрин была уверена, что он еще вернется к этому образу, когда останется один. Затем Дэнни, наклонив голову вбок, щелкнул себя по горлу в узнаваемом жесте. — Не сняла ли ты пробу с текилы по дороге сюда, мисс Роллинз?

Кэтрин выпустила волосы Стива и дала руке плавно съехать по линии его скулы. Потом провела пальцами по его соблазнительной нижней губе, царапая кончики об щетину. Ее взгляд был направлен на Стива, но она знала, что Дэнни наблюдает. Стив приоткрыл рот, будто собирался что-то сказать — возможно, спросить, что она задумала, потому что слишком хорошо ее знал, — так что Кэтрин решила пока отступить. Она опустилась на пол, заняв место с противоположной от столика стороны, чтобы не загораживать телевизор, но находиться в поле зрения у обоих.

— Ну так что, по стаканчику?

Ответа она не ждала, сразу разлила на троих и протянула каждому.

— До дна, мальчики.

Им пришлось наклониться вперед, чтобы забрать свои рюмки. Стив оттолкнулся рукой от бедра Дэнни, а Дэнни ухватился за колено Стива и подтянулся.

— Завтра я об этом пожалею, — пробормотал он, потирая висок. — А есть какой-то повод? За что мы пьем?

— За то же, за что пили весь вечер, — предложила Кэтрин.

— И что же это?

— А мы за что-то пили? — удивился Стив.

— Мне казалось, мы пили за ваше успешно закрытое дело.

— О, за это мы достаточно выпили еще два часа назад, перед тем, как ушли Чин и Коно, — Дэнни покачал головой и взглянул на часы. — Сейчас мы на стадии «Дэнни пора вызвать такси», нужна другая причина. Достойная текилы причина.

— Ладно… — Кэтрин задумалась. — Давай просто выпьем за нас.

— За нас?

— За нас троих. Причина ничем не хуже других.

— Я поддержу, — Стив поднял свою рюмку. Дэнни пожал плечами, явно не впечатленный.

— Мы не стоим хорошей текилы, Уильямс? — угрожающе спросила Кэтрин, но смягчила улыбкой свой тон.

— Ну, если ты так ставишь вопрос, — уступил Дэнни, — тогда за нас.

— За нас.

Кэтрин чокнулась с двумя рюмками и отправила колючую жидкость в горло. Бутылка выглядела дорого, и, может, поэтому спирт не сильно жег, но текила есть текила. Не делая перерыва, Кэтрин еще раз разлила каждому.

— Ты одна из тех женщин, которые весят, как пушинка, но могут перепить сапожника? — Дэнни подозрительно на нее прищурился. — А то мне начинает казаться, что меня разводят, и в итоге я буду обнимать унитаз, а ты будешь стоять надо мной и смеяться. Злорадно смеяться.

— Не знала, что у нас соревнование, — ответила Кэтрин, глядя на него через край рюмки, а затем опрокинула ее и облизнула губы. — Хотя ты же напарник Стива. Мне стоило догадаться, что вы во всем ведете счет.

Дэнни поднял свободную руку в притворном жесте капитуляции.

— Никто не ведет никакой счет, я просто предпочитаю заранее знать, во что ввязываюсь.

Текила в его руке была по-прежнему не тронута. Кэтрин приподнялась на коленях и ползком сократила расстояние до дивана. Журнальный столик не оставлял ей много места для маневра, но этого хватило, чтобы уместиться между расставленными коленями Дэнни. Чувствуя, как напряглось его тело, Кэтрин уверенно уперлась руками в его бедра.

— Что ж, детектив Уильямс, я целиком за открытость. Если хочешь знать, во что ввязываешься…

Брови Дэнни поползли вверх. Кэтрин знала, что если дать ему еще хоть секунду на раздумья, окно возможности захлопнется и, скорее всего, прищемит ей пальцы, поэтому отбросила сомнения, наклонилась вперед и поймала ртом его губы.

Его удивленный выдох с привкусом прекрасного вожделения проник в легкие Кэтрин и дал потоку крови новый толчок для разгона. Поцелуй был достаточно долгим, чтобы в ее намерениях нельзя было ошибиться, но достаточно коротким, чтобы закончиться раньше, чем Дэнни ее оттолкнет. Когда Кэтрин отстранилась, чтобы посмотреть на результат своих действий, глаза Дэнни напоминали на два голубых блюдца, а щеки пылали алым румянцем. Ей понравилось это выражение — Кэтрин давно не видела настоящего изумления.

— Кэт… — произнес Дэнни, затем остановился, прикусив губу. Его руки поднялись и опустились, как будто он хотел передвинуть Кэтрин, но потом решил, что лучше не прикасаться к ней. — Так, Кэтрин. Тебе не кажется, что ты немного, ну, перебрала? Потому что, знаешь, Стив сидит вон там… Прямо рядом со мной. Думаю, то, что ты только что делала с, э-э-э, языком у меня во рту, я думаю, что это предназначалось для него.

— Не, Дэнно, это было для тебя, — тихо, но уверенно сказал Стив. Кэтрин повернулась, чтобы оценить его реакцию: Стив откинулся назад и томно наблюдал за ними со сдержанной ухмылкой. Невозможно было понять, волновал его, веселил или интриговал такой поворот событий. Единственное, в чем Кэтрин не сомневалась, — Стив не знал, что она делает это для него и Дэнни. Пока что не знал. Он думал, что она хочет этого для себя, как в тот раз в Греции. И если его беспокоило, что в роли второго участника в этом сценарии выступит его напарник, то Стив не показывал виду.

Кэтрин ухватилась за плечи Дэнни, чтобы оторваться от пола, изящно подтянулась и устроилась у него на коленях. Он по-прежнему не знал, куда деть руки, и продолжал кидать на Стива встревоженные взгляды.

— Макгарретт, это не… Для протокола: я не клею твою женщину.

— Я не его женщина, — сказала Кэтрин. Стив беззаботно отмахнулся и повторил:

— Она не моя женщина. Хотя, должен признать, Кэт, я немного сбит с толку твоими планами.

Он кивнул в их с Дэнни сторону.

— Ну, я собиралась выждать несколько раундов текилы или еще один час, но Дэнни ясно дал понять, что хочет знать, во что впутывается. Так что, учтя интересы всех участников, я решила сразу перейти к сути.

— А можно, пожалуйста, кое-что уточнить? В твоем «все участники» кто именно «все», и в чем они участвуют? — голос Дэнни звучал сдавленно. Его напряжение возрастало с каждой минутой.

— «Мы», и «в этом», — ответила Кэтрин и, опустив голову, поцеловала его снова. Дэнни не ответил — слишком волновался, она понимала, — но шок сделал его тело податливым и отзывчивым. Сидя на Дэнни верхом, Кэтрин почувствовала момент, когда возбуждение взяло над ним верх, и твердеющий член уперся ей между ног. На короткое, мимолетное мгновение его ладони легли ей на бедра, а затем он резко откинулся назад, тяжело дыша.

— Это странно. Мы вроде смотрели бейсбол, — произнес он, беспомощно махнув рукой мимо Кэтрин на телевизор. — Стив. Без обид — без обид, Кэтрин, — но у лейтенанта Роллинз, кажется, психотический эпизод. Так нельзя.

— Можно, если хочешь, — спокойно ответил Стив. Дэнни аж дернулся, но Стив даже бровью не повел.

— Макгарретт, это… это безумие.

И все же, Дэнни не пытался сбежать. При желании он запросто мог бы сбросить Кэтрин с колен и вылететь за дверь на всех парах. Вот почему Стив сидел с расслабленным видом, будто мог с одинаковой легкостью заснуть или сделать свой ход. Он знал, что Дэнни никуда не уйдет.

— Кэт? — сказал он, не сводя с Дэнни глаз.

— Хм?

— Поцелуй его еще раз.

Кэтрин улыбнулась и послушно выполнила команду. На этот раз всё было по-другому. Дэнни сопротивлялся, его пальцы сжались на ее талии, не давая придвинуться ближе. Кэтрин уже собиралась остановиться и позволить неудачному эпизоду скорее забыться, но Дэнни вдруг перестал ее отталкивать и вместо этого начал притягивать, пылко и жадно отвечая на поцелуй.

— Блядь, — простонал он ей в губы, наклоняя голову. Его правая рука потянулась куда-то в сторону. Кэтрин не понимала, за чем, пока не увидела, что Дэнни схватился за плечо Стива — возможно, в попытке усмирить всплеск эмоций. На мгновение он от нее оторвался и резко втянул воздух, будто только теперь вспомнил, что должен дышать. — Блядь. Это безумие. Я схожу с ума.

Но потом он снова нашел губы Кэтрин. Впился в них почти с отчаяньем, как будто целовать ее было безопаснее, чем сделать то, чего он действительно хотел. Его руки, как всегда опережая мысли, дернули Стива за рубашку и потянули ближе.

— Сойти с ума не всегда плохо, — Стив провел пальцами по лицу Дэнни, придвигаясь.

— Именно, — согласилась Кэтрин и отпустила Дэнни, чтобы дать ему повернуть голову в сторону — прямо к Стиву.

Их первый поцелуй стал не осторожным, не робким — это был один из тех поцелуев, которые внезапно сдвигают мир набекрень. Они настолько великолепно смотрелись вместе, что тепло затопило Кэтрин, как вода через трещину в корпусе судна, врываясь и снося преграды. Кэтрин словно тонула, только вместо того, чтобы напиваться глотками последнего воздуха, она упивалась Стивом и Дэнни.

Она была частью происходящего. Она была причиной того, почему это наконец-то случилось.

Оказалось не так уж сложно.

Возможно, она была не в себе, возможно, немного спятила, ведь даже если всё пройдет хорошо, даже если всё пройдет плохо, ее отношения со Стивом уже не будут прежними. Все изменилось в момент, когда его губы встретились с губами Дэнни. После разоблачения нет возврата. Кэтрин знала Стива много лет и наконец она увидела его влюбленным. Именно так: он влюблен. Кэтрин была уверена в этом так же, как она уверена в силе гравитации и скорости света; как другие уверены в существовании Бога. И Стив никогда еще не казался ей настолько красивым, как в этот момент.

Она тоже ощущала себя красивой. Она словно сбросила кожу и превратилась в нечто новое, странное, другое. Возбуждение текло через ее тело, как энергия через трансформатор, и нужно было дать ему выход прежде, чем провода от перегрузки заискрят.

Кэтрин начала расстегивать рубашку Дэнни. Ее пальцы двигались уверенно и быстро, губы, следуя за руками, отмечали каждый сантиметр открытой кожи. У Дэнни горячая и твердая грудь, волоски на ней мягче колючих завитков на груди Стива. Кэтрин спустилась к пряжке его ремня.

— Черт, Кэт, — прошептал Стив. Она посмотрела вверх. Дэнни наблюдал за ней через приоткрытые веки, зрачки почти заслонили собою радужку глаз. Стив лбом прижимался к его виску, держал руку над его ключицей и просто дышал.

Не отрывая от них взгляд, Кэтрин расстегнула ремень Дэнни и ширинку. Его дыхание сбилось, пресс напрягся, и всё тело натянулось как струна. Дэнни слегка приподнял бедра, и Кэтрин, подцепив за пояс его брюки, медленно потащила их вниз вместе с бельем. Когда твердый член оказался на свободе, из груди Дэнни вырвался слабый стон, удивленный и жадный одновременно.

Стив повторил за ним тихим эхом, задышал рывками ему в щеку. Пальцы зависли над кожей Дэнни, будто сдерживая порыв прикоснуться.

— Мы правда это сделаем?

Кэтрин не могла сказать, спрашивал Дэнни ее, Стива или самого себя.

Стив ответил торопливым кивком и наклонился к нему за новым поцелуем.

 

**‘Elua**

Из всех глупостей, которые он делал в своей жизни, эта, вне всяких сомнений, возглавляла список.

Хотя, нет, не совсем. Технически Дэнни делал не так уж много. Стив целовал его, Кэтрин отсасывала ему, а он просто… неподвижно сидел, как дурак. Так что, по сути, это должен быть список самых больших глупостей, которым он позволил произойти.

Но даже рациональная часть его мозга возражала не слишком активно. Даже рациональная часть его мозга отмахивалась: «Да ладно тебе, расслабься, не так уж плохо». Дэнни должен был чувствовать панику. Должен был. Он мог бы списать сбои в реакции на алкоголь, но знал, что дело в другом. Возможно, его опьянение и позволило всей этой ситуации подкрасться незаметно и застать врасплох, но Дэнни был не настолько пьян, чтобы необдуманно принимать важные решения.

Такие важные, как, например, переспать со своим напарником и его девушкой.

Кэтрин проделала что-то охуенное языком, и Дэнни задумался, делала ли она то же самое Стиву. Сейчас он видел, как ее пухлые губы растянулись вокруг его члена, ее длинные темные волосы задевали его бедра, щекоча кожу. Он мог представить, как бы она смотрелась между ног Стива — эти двое вместе были лучшим порно. Член раздулся от одной этой мысли, и Дэнни резко дернул бедрами. Потом застонал с досадой и, стиснув руки в кулаки, прижал их к дивану в попытке подавить волну накрывших его ощущений.

— Извини, — пробормотал он, но Кэтрин, кажется, ничуть не расстроилась. Она немного отстранилась, чтобы лизнуть головку и бросить Дэнни игривую улыбку.

— Ерунда.

А затем она снова взяла его в рот и с легкостью заглотнула. Дэнни откинул голову на диванную подушку, хрипло замычал. Глядя на потолок в гостиной Стива, он попробовал вспомнить, как оказался в такой ситуации. Губы Стива обжигали поцелуями его шею, тело Стива прижималось к боку, и Дэнни вдруг стало по-настоящему, физически больно, от того, насколько этого было мало.

Стив провел рукой по его груди, расчесывая пальцами короткие волоски. Он был единственной связью Дэнни с реальностью, и это одновременно успокаивало и возбуждало, потому что все происходящее легко могло оказаться сном. Дэнни уже снилось что-то похожее.

В следующий раз, когда Стив наклонился к нему, Дэнни встретил его с готовностью и первым снял вкус текилы с его губ.

— Слишком легко, — выдохнул Дэнни между поцелуями. — Так не может быть.

Он почувствовал улыбку Стива и заставил себя открыть глаза, отодвинуться, чтобы увидеть его лицо. Стив весь раскраснелся от возбуждения. Он выглядел потрясающие, идеально. Дэнни мог бы кончить, просто разглядывая его.

— Может, — уверенно сказал Стив и успел проглотить громкий стон Дэнни, когда Кэтрин провела языком по пульсирующей вене под его членом. Затем добавил: — Это правда легко.

Дэнни хотел ответить, но изо рта лились только невнятные обрывки слов, и концентрации не хватало даже на то, чтобы как следует вернуть поцелуй. Ладонь Стива опустилась ему на живот, и Дэнни знал, что Стив тоже чувствует, как напряжены от волнения его мышцы. Он бы смутился, если бы возбуждение оставило для смущения место.

Дразнящие пальцы Стива прошли через солому жестких завитков внизу живота, уничтожая остатки сопротивления в теле Дэнни. То, что обещали эти пальцы, было близко, как никогда, и Дэнни хотел нестерпимо сильно ощутить их на своем члене. Хотел, чтобы Стив отдрочил ему, требовательно, грубо, как делал всё остальное, забирая больше, чем должен, больше, чем даже имел право.

— Блядь, блядь…

Яйца поджались, готовые взорваться. Всё происходило слишком быстро и горело слишком ярко. Дэнни стиснул зубы, цепляясь за свою выдержку.

Кэтрин отодвинулась, и холодный воздух ужалил нежную кожу, которую до этого согревал ее рот. Контраст немного привел Дэнни в чувство и позволил восстановить часть потерянного контроля, но за это время Кэтрин поймала руку Стива и помогла сжала его пальцы на члене Дэнни.

На мгновение Стив застыл. Дрожь стрелой пронзила Дэнни через кончики пальцев на ногах и вырвалась стоном из горла, а потом рука Стива пришла в движение. Всего через одно, два, три взмаха запястья Дэнни окончательно сдался. Он не осознавал и не больше не контролировал поток издаваемых им звуков, пока Стив выкачивал из него оргазм, и брызги спермы падали на грудь и живот беспорядочным узором. Удовольствие перевалило за края, стало подавляющим. Каждый нерв был на грани короткого замыкания. Дэнни изо всех сил пытался задержаться в этом моменте, отключить мысли и отдаться во власть чистых, не сдерживаемых эмоций, но в то же время он не хотел упустить ни секунды, хотел запечатлеть в памяти каждое мгновение, потому что это, всё это, возможно, никогда не повторится.

— Дэнни…

Хриплый голос Стива вытянул из Дэнни последнюю короткую струйку и еще один довольный стон.

— Дэнни…

Стив замедлил движения и ослабил хватку, но не явно не собирался отпускать. Он еще крепче прижался к боку Дэнни, словно стараясь накрыть каждый открытый участок его кожи своим теплом, проступающим наружу мелкой испариной. Дэнни хотел бы сейчас оказаться голым, а не в расстегнутой рубашке со спущенными до лодыжек брюками.

— Господи, — его трясло, будто от лихорадки, и успокоиться не получалось. Дэнни не кончал так мощно с тех пор, как… да черт знает, с каких пор. — Это было…

— Охуенно, — закончила за него Кэтрин. Дэнни не успел ни согласиться, ни уточнить, потому что в тот же момент Стив поднес руку к липким белым полосам на его груди и провел по ним своими красивыми длинными пальцами, оставляя разводы и делая узор еще более запутанным, словно хотел втереть остывшую сперму Дэнни в кожу. Если у Дэнни и были какие-то возражения, язык Стива не дал им выйти наружу.

Уже тогда Дэнни понял, что серьезные влип. Он видел, как такое случается с наркоманами — попробуешь один раз, и путь назад отрезан. Он еще не отошел от первой дозы, а уже хотел следующую, и хотя он никогда не был снизу, сейчас, если бы Стив попросил, Дэнни готов был дать ему себя трахать хоть до потери сознания и только шире развел бы ноги. Он просто не хотел, чтобы всё заканчивалось.

Стив тихо зарычал. Тепло от его руки резко исчезло с груди, а вслед за тем оборвался и поцелуй. Он опустил голову и посмотрел вниз, где Кэт, сидя у Дэнни в ногах, слизывала его сперму с пальцев Стива и каждый отдельно посасывала.

— Вы двое просто пиздец, — простонал Дэнни. Потрясение от происходящего обрушилось на него с новой силой. Стив и Кэтрин. Господи, о чем он думал? О чем думали они?

Пока он сидел обессиленный и обомлевший, Кэтрин выпустила руку Стива, встала и выбралась из своих джинсов и стрингов с изяществом скользящей по стеклу воды. Ткань практически сама с нее спадала.

Стив откинулся на диван, а когда Кэтрин забралась к нему на колени, его руки легли ей на бедра, а оттуда юркнули за спину и под пояс. Он помог ей осторожно стянуть рубашку через голову и бросил в сторону, оставив Кэтрин в одном черном атласном лифчике. У нее гладкое и упругое тело, пышное в правильных местах, крепкое и подтянутое. Руки Стива казались еще красивее, путешествуя по ее коже.

Кэтрин взяла лицо Стива в ладони, наклонилась и поцеловала. Дэнни мог думать только о том, чувствует ли Стив вкус его спермы на ее языке. Он не участвовал в их обмене нежностями и, возможно, его партия в этой игре подошла к концу, но слишком вялый и опьяненный эндорфинами, Дэнни был не в силах заставить себя даже отвернуться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы встать и уйти. К тому же, вид почти голой Кэтрин на коленях у полностью одетого Стива — не та картина, от которой легко оторваться. Особенно после того, как Кэтрин за минимум времени и движений нашла руками ширинку Стива, расстегнула и, отдернув в сторону ткань, вытащила его член.

Казалось, что в реальности они двигались в два раза быстрее, а Дэнни видел результат отрывками в замедленной съемке, потому что откуда-то появился презерватив, и вот уже Стив беспрепятственно погружался в горячее мокрое тело Кэтрин сантиметр за сантиметром, не дав Дэнни возможности как следует оценить его впечатляющие размеры.

Кэтрин крепко сжала пальцы на его футболке, сминая ткань в кулаках, и слегка наклонилась вперед, используя грудь Стива, как опору, пока насаживалась на него. Они сразу вошли в единый ритм, голодный и быстрый, но необъяснимо слаженный, как может быть только между людьми, понимающими каждую мышцу в своем теле. Наверное, в исполнении Кэтрин и Стива любая поза выглядела бы легко.

Дэнни смотрел. Ни на что другое сейчас он не был способен. Круговорот мыслей каждый раз спотыкался, доходя до обработки того, что Стив и Кэтрин занимались сексом прямо перед глазами Дэнни, поэтому оставалось только смотреть. Внимание Дэнни плавно сместилось на Стива и там остановилось.

Стив поднимал и опускал бедра вместе с Кэтрин, не отрывая сосредоточенный взгляд от ее покрасневшего лица, словно измеряя реакцию на каждый толчок. Дэнни узнал в этом взгляде сходство с той же глубокой концентрацией, которая появлялась у Стива во время работы, только сейчас ее топливом была не хладнокровная решимость, а горячая страсть. Если на работе внимание Стива сужалось до точки, конечной цели, блокируя мысли о всем остальном, включая инстинкт самосохранения, то здесь его каждое микродвижение было направлено на задачу доставить Кэтрин удовольствие.

И, судя по изумительным звукам, срывавшимся с губ Кэтрин, у него хорошо получалось.

Футболка Стива задралась, обнажая рельефные линии пресса. Дэнни придвинулся и протянул руку к его животу, ощутил, как заиграли под ладонью мышцы. Он потерял счет, сколько раз они со Стивом оказывались у этой опасной черты с подскочившим адреналином и бешеным пульсом, сжимая пистолеты вспотевшими руками. Он видел Стива запыхавшимся, растрепанным, напряженным, видел так близко и так часто, что теперь было сложно вспомнить, почему Дэнни ни разу не пробовал по-настоящему его коснуться. Почувствовать разогнавшееся сердцебиение, неустанно пульсирующую решимость и готовность к действию, пронизывающее каждый сантиметр его крепкого, возбужденного тела.

Сейчас от Стива исходило столько энергии, что Дэнни почти удивился, когда за прикосновением к его горячей коже не последовал удар током.

— Сюда, Дэнни, сюда, — прошептал Стив, поймав запястье Дэнни, и направил вниз, где их с Кэтрин тела встречались. Дэнни хотел остановить руку там, у основания его члена — охуеть, он трогал член Стива, — но Стив повел его дальше и надавил его пальцами Кэтрин между ног. Когда они оба потерли ее клитор, Кэтрин застонала, вздрогнула, тихо выругалась. Стив кивнул, будто с чем-то соглашаясь.

— Дэнни, твой рот, пожалуйста.

Умоляющие нотки в его голосе поразили у Дэнни ту часть мозга, где хранилось самое дикое и первобытное, и сделали его рабом инстинктов, готовым для Стива на всё, что угодно. Дэнни наклонился, как Стив и хотел. Впервые в жизни он удовлетворял женщину орально, пока в ней был кто-то еще. Язык задевал член Стива при каждом толчке, вызывая до странного приятные ощущения. Кэтрин и Стив вдвоем запустили руки в его волосы, то нежно теребя, то нетерпеливо дергая. Дэнни закрыл глаза, позволяя звукам и запахам двух сливающихся тел резонировать внутри него.

Он снова возбудился — самый короткий период восстановления за последние годы. Может быть, организм тоже понимал, что возможность ограничена по времени, и нужно получить от нее максимум прямо сейчас. Или, может, происходящее было просто слишком в новинку и горячо.

Кэтрин шептала их имена в непрерывном потоке частных вздохов, повторяющееся «Стив… Дэнни…» вторило движениям их тел. В какой-то момент она вся напряглась, дернулась, словно в нее с размаху врезалась невидимая сила, и громко вскрикнула, до боли сжав пальцы у Дэнни в волосах. Дэнни помнил, что Рэйчел, кончая, звучала, как вздох небес. Кэтрин звучала так, будто сам ад должен завидовать ее удовольствию.

Он застыл, ожидая, что Стив кончит следующим, прислушался к его телу, но, видимо, даже в сексе Стив был упрямым ублюдком. Когда Кэтрин осторожно слезла с него и поднялась на дрожащих ногах, его член по-прежнему крепко стоял. Она сняла с него презерватив, небрежно отбросила в сторону, а потом, наконец, стащила до конца его штаны и белье.

— Футболку.

Дэнни не сразу сообразил, что Кэтрин имела ввиду. Он слишком отвлекся на член Стива, темный, длинный, идеальный, именно такой, каким Дэнни его представлял, сам того не осознавая. Иногда он абстрактно думал о том, как будет отсасывать Стиву, но когда перспектива стала реальной, даже не верилось, насколько сильно Дэнни этого хотел.

Стив сам снял футболку, и к этому времени Дэнни выдернул себя из размышлений, чтобы тоже начать раздеваться. Он срывал одежду с легкомысленным энтузиазмом, которого не чувствовал со средней школы, когда случился его первый раз, и волнение сделало его нетерпеливым и крайне необходительным.

— Он весь твой, Дэнни, — промурлыкала Кэтрин, за ноги потянув Стива на себя, пока его задница не оказалась на самом краю дивана. Под этим углом Дэнни мог вставить ему хоть сейчас, если бы опустился на колени между его бедрами. Стив закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. Его член выделял все больше смазки с каждой секундой, которую не получал должного внимания.

Кэтрин улыбнулась, с вызовом изогнула бровь, будто спрашивая: «Ну и что теперь будешь с ним делать?»

Что ж. У Дэнни имелась пара идей.

 

**‘Ekolu**

Стив никогда не думал, что в могилу его сведет именно Кэт. За всё время их дружбы он получал от нее только помощь, готовность пойти навстречу, поддержку в трудных ситуациях. Он не ожидал от нее этой скрытой атаки.

Смерть от перевозбуждения. Не так Стив планировал уйти из жизни.

Он пытался успокоиться и вернуть контроль над своими чувствами, но задача казалась невыполнимой. Он лежал распростертый и голый на собственном диване, и Дэнни — Дэнни Уильямс, Дэнно, его Дэнни — собирался его трахнуть. По крайней мере, Стив на это надеялся, потому что иначе придется принять отчаянные меры и завершить всё самому.

В голове стоял туман, — слишком много алкоголя, слишком мало сна, — и вся сила воли Стива уходила на то, чтобы просто не кончить. Совсем иначе он представлял себе завершение этого дня. Возможно, подобные иногда его посещали, «Дэнни, Дэнни, Дэнни», протаптывали дорожку в сознании, как и всё, что связано с Дэнни, но Стив научился их затыкать, приглушать. Если что-то у него и выходило хорошо, так это отбрасывать нежелательные эмоции.

По крайней мере, так ему казалось. Должно быть, они просто копились внутри и наконец полились через край, иначе Стив не оказался бы здесь, и Кэт не предлагала бы его Дэнни, как будто изначально так и планировала, и сам Стив не чувствовал бы себя целиком и полностью готовым к тому, чтобы Дэнни его взял.

Дэнни стоял перед ним с тупым выражением на лице. Если сейчас он пойдет на попятную, Стив не знал, что будет делать. Он не знал, как будет с этим жить. Потому что всё, что копилось, полилось через край, и ему совсем не хотелось лежать тут со вспоротым сердцем, как последний дурак. Точка невозврата пройдена. Притворяться, что ничего не было, они с Дэнни смогут максимум неделю, полную неуютного напряжения и звенящей тишины, а потом Стиву придется взять тайм-аут, попытаться вырваться. Он не сможет заставлять себя видеть Дэнни каждый день, если сейчас Дэнни решит, что не хочет его.

Мысль об этом приводила в ужас, но, как и всегда, Стив посмотрел в лицо страху и бросил ему вызов.

— Дэнни, ты этого хочешь? Скажи сейчас.

Его голос охрип, но плевать.

Дэнни гулко сглотнул, облизнул губы, но не ответил.

Почему именно сейчас он в кои-то веки решил заткнуться, было выше понимания Стива. Даже если это молчание означало «нет», Стив должен был его услышать. Он опустил руку между ног, погладил яйца кончиками пальцев, а затем потянулся дальше, к впадине между ягодиц. Лежавшая рядом Кэт повернулась, как будто собиралась остановить его, или, может, подозвать Дэнни, но вместо этого тихо произнесла:

— Сейчас вернусь, — и, встав с дивана, бесшумно вышла. Дэнни смотрел ей вслед со вспышкой паники в глазах.

Видимо, это и есть ответ — самый близкий к вербальному сигналу и единственный, который Стив сегодня получит. Он чувствовал себя идиотом. Вся его карьера строилась на умении за доли секунды анализировать ситуацию и принимать верные решения, но сейчас всё шло совершенно не так, неправильно, плохо.

Стив начал подниматься. Футболка валялась на подлокотнике, штаны — на полу. Если он соберет свои вещи и уйдет на веранду, Дэнни сможет выйти через парадный вход. Пальцы нетерпеливо дернулись в желании поскорее со всем покончить. Он отвернулся от Дэнни, не планируя оборачиваться, потянулся к футболке, но неожиданно Дэнни поймал его за руку и переплел их пальцы.

— Не смей, Макгарретт, даже не думай.

Стив вздохнул с досадой. Либо он совершенно разучился читать сигналы Дэнни, либо неправильно понимал ситуацию в целом.

— Какого хрена.

— Я хочу этого, — решительно сказал Дэнни и добавил мягче: — Но я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно, хоть ты считаешь себя человеком из стали.

— Мне не…

— Я уверен, что Кэтрин нам что-нибудь найдет, — Дэнни сделал жест в том направлении, где она исчезла, а затем снова указал на них. — Как только она вернется, мы продолжим, Стивен, или я лишусь последнего рассудка. Потому что, — он помотал головой, будто осуждая, но глаза его выдавали, — это полное, абсолютное безумие, ты ведь понимаешь?

Стив улыбнулся. Пользуясь тем, что их руки всё еще были сцеплены, он притянул Дэнни ближе, почти уронил на себя. Их члены потерлись друг о друга, и следующий поцелуй начался с их общего стона.

— На самом деле ты так не думаешь, — тихо сказал Стив, отрываясь от Дэнни, чтобы ласково прикусить его нижнюю губу. — Иначе бы ты не остался.

— Или он проникся безумием.

Кэт села рядом с ними и отняла одну из рук Дэнни от Стива. Дэнни отвлекся на это лишь после того, как послышалось мокрое хлюпанье, и прохладная жидкость коснулась его ладони. Он поднял на нее удивленный взгляд, но Кэт лишь улыбнулась и продолжила наносить смазку на его руки.

— В безумии есть своя прелесть.

Стив хотел что-то добавить, но Дэнни опустился между его ног, и слова потерялись. Он закрыл глаза и откинул назад голову, чувствуя, как Кэт направила в его тело два пальца Дэнни. Руки напрягись, сжимая подушку дивана над головой. Стиву казалось, что он ждал этого всю жизнь, а не краткий отрезок времени с момента, как Кэт забралась к Дэнни на колени.

Кэт прижалась к нему сбоку, свободной рукой провела по его волосам и оставила поцелуй на подбородке.

— Вот так, малыш, — прошептала она, губами задевая кончик его уха. — Вот так, ты ведь этого хотел? Только сам не знал, да?..

Ее приглушенный голос плавился воском на раскаленном сознании Стива. От прикосновений Дэнни поджимались пальцы на ногах. У Дэнни дрожала рука, прерывалось дыхание — Стив не мог понять, из-за нервов, страха или возбуждения. Движимый необходимостью это узнать ответ, он заставил себя открыть глаза. Взгляд, которым Дэнни его встретил, стер последние опасения, еще имевшие шанс удерживать Стива от падения в бездну.

— Давай уже, Дэнни… Скорее, — Стив приказывал, просил, умолял — неважно, это не имело значения, ему нужно было немедленно почувствовать Дэнни внутри, иначе он свихнется. — Скорее, черт, пожалуйста.

Дэнни не парировал и не острил, что лишь доказывало его нетерпение.

— Да, да, сейчас, — закивал он, потянувшись за смазкой, чтобы добавить немного на руку и смазать себя, а потом небрежно отбросил тюбик. Стив приглашающе развел ноги, и Дэнни приставил толстую головку к его входу, надавил на тугие мышцы, но не протолкнул. Все еще медлил.

— Хочу, Дэнни, давай.

Дэнни мельком бросил взгляд на Кэт, и Стив скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как она кивнула.

И после этого Дэнни двинулся вперед. Одним плавным, решительным движением он растянул Стива и уперся до предела. Ощущения были не такими, как в Греции — тогда Стив был сверху — и не совсем не такими, как с игрушками, которые любила использовать Кэт в те ночи, когда брала их с собой. Член Дэнни был теплым и пульсировал, его яйца прижимались к заднице Стиве, и в воздухе переплелись запах секса, пота и его одеколона.

Стива почти пугало, насколько ему хорошо, и сколько его эмоций стремились вырваться наружу из-под замка. Он бы разбился на миллионы осколков, если бы не заземляющее присутствии Кэт и ее успокаивающий шепот над ухом. Она словно знала, что один Стив не справится с первого раза.

— Не сдерживайся, — сказала Кэт. Ей больше не нужно было помогать Дэнни, поэтому она подняла руку к мошонке Стива и поиграла с ней пальцами, перекатывая в ладони. Из члена на живот сочилась смазка, и Стив хотел кончить, так сильно хотел кончить, что от этого было почти больно. — Отпусти.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Дэнни. Его толчки становились всё более грубыми и рваными. Стив потянулся к нему, не желая больше цепляться ни за диван, ни за Кэтрин, желая коснуться его, поцеловать и, черт возьми, кончить, пока Дэнни все еще был на нем, внутри него и только для него. Поцелуй вышел неуклюжим, потому что оба задыхались в губы друг другу.

Оргазм ударил в полную силу. Резко оторвавшись от Дэнни, Стив запрокинул голову и протяжно застонал. Его тело сжалось, плотнее и крепче обхватив член Дэнни. Стив чувствовал, как Дэнни вздрогнул и сбился с ритма, начал вбиваться в него с животной яростью еще и еще, пока вдруг не застыл.

На какой-то миг они практически сцепились телами. Потом Дэнни снова начал медленно раскачиваться, пронося их через отголоски экстаза, вытягивая из Стива своим постепенно слабеющим членом последние остатки удовольствия. Наконец он выскользнул с непристойным мокрым звуком, который должен был казаться отвратительным, но вместо того звучал умопомрачительно сексуально.

— Ох… нихрена себе.

Дэнни отодвинулся и провел рукой по растрепавшимся волосам, пытаясь восстановить дыхание и сердцебиение. Он был идеальной иллюстрацией фразы «основательно заебался», и Стив задумался, как он сам сейчас выглядел.

Испустив долгий неровный вздох, Дэнни перебрался с пола на диван. На секунду Стиву показалось, что он собрался сбежать, и почти инстинктивно, ведомый необъяснимой тягой к нему прикоснуться, Стив закинул руку Дэнни на бедро. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы просить Дэнни остаться, когда понял, что тот просто устраивался удобнее.

Его собственное сердцебиение наконец начало замедляться.

— Это чёрти что. Надеюсь, вы оба в курсе, — проворчал Дэнни, но по голосу не было похоже, что он рассержен.

Кэт весело усмехнулась, пряча лицо в изгибе шеи Стива, и, прежде чем отодвинуться, оставила на коже легкий, щекочущий поцелуй. Ни к одной женщине Стив не чувствовал столько тепла. Ни одной он не был так благодарен.

Ласково погладив его по щеке, Кэт вопросительно выгнула бровь, словно ждала вердикта.

— Да?

— Да, — улыбнулся Стив и, чуть приподнявшись, поцеловал ее. — Определенно да.

— Не забудь добавить это в список.

Кэт провела рукой по его груди и, оттолкнувшись, села прямо. Дэнни вяло откинул голову, чтобы взглянуть на нее.

— Какой список? — спросил он ленивым бормочущим голосом, который ассоциировался у Стива с вещами, которые делали Дэнни счастливым. Так звучало его удовлетворение, и этот звук согревал уже совсем другим теплом, какого Стив не чувствовал давным-давно. Он повернулся и увидел Дэнни сонным, расслабленным. Не паникующим, не пытающимся уйти, просто спокойным. Он захотел, чтобы Дэнни больше никогда от него не отходил.

— Список вещей, за которые Стив мне должен, — Кэт ткнула Стива пальцем в грудь.

— Дай даме все, чего она хочет, Стивен, — категорично сказал Дэнни, перекатившись на бок и положив руку ему на живот. — Она гораздо сообразительнее тебя.

— Нас, — поправил Стив.

— Возможно, если вы объедините усилия, то сможете придумать, как меня отблагодарить, — ответила Кэт. Когда она поднялась с дивана, Стив разрешил себе полюбоваться совершенными линиями ее тела. — А я подожду в спальне.

Они оба проводили ее взглядом.

— Твоя женщина — та еще штучка, Стив.

В голосе Дэнни звучало искреннее восхищение и нотка разочарования. Стив посмотрел на него и покачал головой. Он встретился взглядом с ясными голубыми глазами Дэнни, надеясь, что тот поймет, догадается, что на самом деле сейчас произошло.

— Она не моя женщина.

На мгновение Дэнни опустил взгляд, словно не зная, куда деть руки, но потом сложил их и забросил за голову, широко раскинув локти по спинке дивана. Его старания изобразить беспечность были забавны в своей очевидности.

— Так значит, ты свободен, Макгарретт?

Стив улыбнулся, но не собирался облегчать Дэнни задачу.

— Смотря для чего. Есть предложения?

— Может быть, — Дэнни уклончиво пожал плечами.

— Может быть?

— Ну, поворачивать сейчас — все равно что запивать текилу «Боржоми», тебе не кажется?

Стив не выдержал и засмеялся:

— Как романтично, — сказал он. Но встретил Дэнни на полпути к новому поцелую.


End file.
